scholasticagangsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frosch
Frosch is Rogue Cheney's Exceed companion, and a member of the wizard guild Sabertooth. The most confusing thing about Frosch is that no one seems to know it's gender. Frosch joined Jade's gang alongside Rogue and other members of Sabertooth sometime in 2015. It is not shipped, and Jade doesn't plan to ship Frosch. Note: As I watch the anime, some things may differ from the manga. Appearance As an Exceed, Frosch is a small, long-tailed, green anthropomorphic cat that can stand on its hind legs. Frosch has large, round eyes, each complete with a pair of prominent eyelashes, and rosy cheeks. It's almost always smiling. The entirety of Frosch's body, aside from its face, is covered by a pink frog-like suit, of which the vast majority is covered by black spots. The suit sports a plain belly, webbed hands, and a hood which forms the frog's head, complete with two beady eyes resting on the hood. Personality Frosch has a very happy-go-lucky and outgoing personality, and seems to be like a little kid. It's distracted very easily, and often asks questions that others might find redundant. It tends to talk in the third-person, and agree with others' opinions regardless of what they are. It's also shown that Frosch is very afraid of getting excommunicated from Sabertooth, and worries a lot about it's friends and comrades when they're in danger. By extension, Frosch is also very loyal and protective of it's friends, going so far as to put itself in danger for them. Through this, it can be inferred that Frosch treats all guildmates like comrades and friends. And while that's the way Sabertooth is now, it wasn't before, when Jiemma was the guild's Master. It seems Frosch may have gotten this trait from Rogue, it's best friend. Relationships * Rogue Cheney is Frosch's closest friend. It loves him, and gets very worried when he's hurt. Frosch has shown the will to put itself in danger for Rogue, protecting him from Gajeel, saying that Rogue would die if the fight kept going. While this was unnecessary, as the fight was already over, it shows Frosch's loyalty to Rogue. * Frosch has shown to be very fond of Yukino Agria, another member of Sabertooth. It was visibly saddened when Jiemma excommunicated her from the guild, mentioning it was lonely afterwards. Later, it was very happy when Yukino rejoined Sabertooth after Sting Eucliffe became Master. * Lector, Sting's Exceed companion, has also been shown to be a friend of Frosch's. They are almost always shown together - possibly because Sting and Rogue are pretty much always together. When Lector was supposedly "killed" by Jiemma, Frosch was seen to be in a state of total shock. It was visibly depressed during the final day of the Grand Magic Games, without Lector by it's side. Magic & Abilities Magic Aera: Like all Exceeds, Frosch is able to sprout angelic wings to fly. Abilities Claws: It's most likely that Frosch possesses retractable claws, just like Happy and Carla, two other Exceeds. However, as of yet, they have not been shown in the anime. Trivia & Author's Notes * Frosch is German for "frog". Gallery Frosch.png|Frosch's full appearance. Category:Gang members from anime Category:Jade Fire Vault Category:Magic users Category:Inhuman